


【all铁】托尼（19世纪au，NC-17）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 本文的前提：该社会同性异性皆可恋爱文中有大量背德的色情描写，如猥亵，出轨，为创作需要，与现实事件无关，请确定可以接受再行阅读会涉及的cp：奥比铁，盾铁，锤霜铁，加菲虫与托尼互攻，贱虫。不是每一对都会he蝴蝶扇动翅膀，一位少年的命运因此改变





	1. Chapter 1

1-2章节包括奥比铁和盾铁

1.滑滑梯、长筒袜（奥比铁）  
亲爱的日记：  
今天与昨天没什么不同。我讨厌束紧领子的蝴蝶结，如同厌恶让我看起来像个女孩的长筒袜。我在房间时不穿鞋，可这也不能改变它紧绷恶心的触感。待会我得下楼去参加舞会，母亲说也许我可以邀请一个女孩跳舞。

烫金的纸页轻轻合上，托尼.斯塔克，这个古老家族唯一的继承人起身，去镜子前梳理了一下乱糟糟的卷发。今天大人们都很忙，女仆忘了替他喷上发胶，不过应该也不会有人在意，因为他们永远在忙大人的事，这给了还处于爱玩年纪的托尼一定程度的自由。地上铺着隔绝寒冷的地毯，因此他出门时忘了穿鞋，跨坐在楼梯的栏杆上滑到了二楼，然后整理衣襟打算规规矩矩地走到一楼大厅，以免父亲责骂。  
斯坦就是这时看到了托尼。他没有关注男孩的动作，半隐于黑暗中的眼睛注视着丝绸衬衫下若隐若现的胴体，又顺着脚踝打量包裹在天鹅绒袜中的小腿。嘴边的雪茄被他摁灭，别的火苗却在心里点燃。  
“你父亲对我提起过你。”斯坦走上前，在男孩迟疑的目光中拍拍他的肩膀，“托尼，对吗？很可爱的名字。”  
“您是？”托尼有些反感他的靠近，尼古丁的味道冲入鼻腔。他还得仰起脑袋，才能看到这个秃头的大胡子男人。  
“我是你父亲的朋友，你可以叫我奥比。”斯坦揉了揉他不太服帖的卷毛。“嘿，想去我那玩玩吗？”  
“舞会快开始了，我想我得离开。”托尼后退一步。但斯坦抓住了他的手腕。  
“你不喜欢这种场合，我看得出来，”他自信地笑着，“你瞧，我也不喜欢舞会，也许我们可以玩点别的。”

托尼跟随斯坦走进自己的卧室。他有些紧张自己的房间是否有些凌乱，但牵着他的男人没有过多注意那些陈设。斯坦坐到床边，拍了拍床沿。  
“过来，孩子，让我好好看看你。”  
仿佛受到某种蛊惑，托尼感到身体不由意志所控，落入年长者的怀抱。小时候长辈们也喜欢这样抱着他，但是现在他已经十五岁了，这让他感到有些别扭。他的奥比叔叔揽着他的腰，深深呼吸他没有掺杂香水的纯净气息，手指解开领口的活结，让雪白的天鹅颈暴露在自己眼前。  
“我不喜欢这样。”托尼挣扎着，被注视着让他很不自在。斯坦没有阻止他离开自己的怀抱，他知道这只小鸟飞不远，这间不大的卧室是他的全部自由，他就像那些金丝笼里的画眉，生来就供人观赏。  
“我们来玩个游戏，就叫认识你的身体。”斯坦蹲下身子，无形中化解了那种身高带来的压迫感。  
“怎么玩？”青少年都是好奇的小猫，他们不会拒绝任何新鲜事物。斯坦深知这一点。  
“把你的手放在我手心。”斯坦慈祥地笑着。托尼照做了，他感到奥比叔叔的手心滚烫。接着，那只滚烫的大手带着他的手，缓缓贴近自己的身体，这感觉很奇怪，明明是自己的手，却有着不同寻常的温度。  
“这是你身体最柔软的地方。”斯坦带着他贴上双唇。托尼平时不会刻意碰到那里，这样一说的确觉得似乎比别处软些，他点点头表明自己学会了。那只大手又带着他来到颈部，告诉他这里绝对不能被伤害，又隔着衬衣抚摸上乳房，托尼一下子觉得一种奇怪的酥麻从被接触的地方传来，斯坦没有错过他的任何表情，加重了揉搓的力度，另一只手则贴上胯部，托尼觉得对方的神情像自己抚摸心爱的马驹，他想逃走，可是陌生的快感击垮了他，让他哆嗦着双腿呆立着，任由对方肆无忌惮的抚摸。  
“它们是让你快乐的地方，我的托尼。”斯坦亲切地告诉他，“你的身体是上帝给你的宝藏，你得好好使用它们，让自己快乐。”  
“唔……”托尼想说什么，出口却成了甜腻的呻吟，吓得他立即咬住下唇，潜意识里他似乎知道这是隐晦而羞耻的事，但现在他还分不清这样做是对是错，只能臣服于欲望。  
他的奥比叔叔坐起来，带着他的手来到自己胯下。托尼摸到一个滚烫炙热的东西，比自己的大很多，在长者的带领下，他试图隔着裤子抚摸那里。斯坦呼吸变得粗重，本来在胸部的手掰开他的大腿，从后面探入股缝之间，在会阴处不断摩擦，手臂用力让男孩贴近自己，与自己的胯部相连，男孩抑制不住地喘息，即使身后的手让他感到不适，但前端的快感是他前所未有，他把脑袋埋进对方的肩膀，将高潮的呻吟堵在口腔，然后他感到胯部的布料变得潮湿，意识到他的叔叔也释放了出来，但他穿着乳白的长裤，没有人会注意到那里湿了一块。  
“我得换件下装。”托尼抱怨着，脱掉自己脏了的下装，连带着已经潮湿的内裤，奥比点燃雪茄欣赏着少年雪白修长的双腿，从衣柜里拽出一件女士短裙。  
“你喜欢穿这个？”  
“这是我小时候的衣服。”托尼脸上一红，懊恼地把蓬蓬裙扔回衣柜，找出一件深红的长裤。  
“你会很适合它。”斯坦像来时那样拍了拍他的肩膀，离开他的卧室。  
托尼不知道这个“它”指的是深红长裤，蓬蓬裙，还是某些别的难以言喻的东西。

2.军装、圣女果（盾铁）  
暑假。树下坐着一个男孩，他已经16岁，原先有些稚嫩的婴儿肥被尖下巴代替，眼睛一如既往地大，配合露肩的夏装蓬蓬裙让他像个洋娃娃。托尼喜欢在一个人的时候穿女孩的衣服，也不再讨厌长筒袜，他不明白为什么，也许只是有人说自己很适合这个。他第一次对着镜子将自己打扮成女孩时，惊异地感到或许这更适合自己，那时起美的概念刚刚诞生，他不得不承认，这种衣服让他摆脱制服领结的束缚，也把身材勾勒得恰到好处。也是那时起，他开始了对于自身的探索，在独处或夜晚之时，他被炙热掌心握过的手掌握自己的躯体，在一次次开发中日益成熟动人。  
眼下，他正享受着自己喜爱的独处时光，但管家匆忙的脚步打断了他。  
“老爷叫您着正装前去用餐。”  
“我知道了。”托尼懒懒地应着。霍华德不喜欢他的装扮，托尼知道，但他不会冒着被热焦的风险上楼去换衣服，大不了就是被训一顿，他对此习以为常。  
但到了餐厅他却突然有些紧张，因为那里不止他的父母，还有他的史蒂夫叔叔。这是另一个年轻英俊的叔叔，他在军队做着总指挥，很少会来跟他们团聚。  
“你穿的这是什么！”霍华德吼道。托尼低着头不敢看他们，这时他听到一个温和的声音说：“不过是爱玩的年纪，随他去吧。”  
托尼随后抬起头露出笑容：“史蒂夫叔叔！”  
“好小子，你长高了这么多！”史蒂夫张开双臂，迎接向他飞奔过来的托尼，霍华德不好继续教训，只是眼神示意妻子要好好管教儿子，玛利亚则无视丈夫的目光，慈爱地看着可爱的儿子和史蒂夫亲切交谈。托尼从小就喜欢这个叔叔，或许因为在众多叔叔里他是最年轻又和善的一位。  
“这次能回来多久？”霍华德问。  
“大概一个月，之后我就得去前线的欧洲战场。”  
“天佑美利坚。”霍华德与史蒂夫碰杯。  
托尼对那些政治话题毫无兴趣，对他来说那些都太过遥远。他看着对面身着军装的叔叔，忽然想要逗弄一番，想看一本正经的军官脸红起来是什么样子。  
大人们都盯着彼此聊天，托尼趁所有人不注意，把本来就已经露出肩部的上衣又向下拉了一点，扇着风佯装炎热，史蒂夫眼角余光注意到他的动作，但他忙着听霍华德分析时事，接着他就看到托尼舔了舔自己的下唇，把圣女果含在口中，用舌尖挑逗，那时他就不知道霍华德在讲什么了，满脑子都是托尼的舌头和嘴唇，接着托尼仰头灌下一杯果汁，很多液体顺着下巴流进蜜色的前胸。  
史蒂夫腾地站起来，霍华德停止了讲话，与妻子一齐奇怪地看着他，这让史蒂夫窘迫地不知如何是好，接着他就听到噗嗤一声，托尼笑着放下杯子，用餐巾擦拭自己的身体。  
“抱歉，我呛到了。”托尼憋着笑，以更衣为由匆匆告别，回到自己房间笑得满床打滚。  
天哪，史蒂夫叔叔真该看看自己的样子，脸红成了西红柿。他笑出了眼泪，意识到自己真的很擅长这个，让男人失控什么的。

这天起史蒂夫就急着回军队，但霍华德盛情挽留，他只得苦巴巴地住下，尽量避免与托尼接触。平时喜爱他的叔叔开始躲着他，让托尼很不是滋味，他想自己或许做错了，也许他得道个歉。托尼把史蒂夫堵在走廊上，仆人们来往匆匆，史蒂夫不知道如何开口，只得带托尼到自己卧室。  
“叔叔，你是不是讨厌我了？”托尼嘟着嘴，双手背到身后，一副知错就改的悔恨模样。史蒂夫立即软了心肠，他微微屈膝与托尼平视，“你还小，不明白自己在做什么，我不怪你，我只是怕自己……”  
“我不小了，我明白我要什么。”托尼抿抿嘴唇，欲望在平静的眼湖里暗潮汹涌，史蒂夫呆呆地看着他，所有血液都冲到脑门，他直起身子，托尼不得不仰望着他，军官矛盾着低头，对托尼印上一吻。  
“我们只能到此为止，托尼。这全错了。”  
托尼不明白为什么这一切是个错误，他想要史蒂夫像奥比那样，用炙热的大手抚摸他，带走那些不安分的暑热。

显然，恶作剧总是伴随着风险。他正直的史蒂夫叔叔回去左思右想，写信告诉了霍华德这起勾引事件。当然，正直的军官把过错全归结于自己，和盘托出看到托尼举动时自己不正常的反应，但在霍华德眼里这一切显然是自己儿子的错，小小年纪就成了荡妇。为此他与玛利亚吵了架，差点揍了托尼，并最终决定送托尼去寄宿制的教会学校。眼不见心不烦，而且那里一定能教会托尼什么才是贵族的行为举止。  
这个夏天结束时，托尼被塞进一架大马车，远离他从小生活的大宅，独自踏上旅程。

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

3.颈带、小蛇（加菲虫铁，有一丢丢互攻）  
教会学校像个巨大的坟墓，十字架矗立在床头，每晚入睡都有着死亡般的宁静。托尼不想这么说，但，这里的陈规让他觉得自己像一具腐尸，即使热兵器已经撕裂了旧时代的天空，有些根植于人们骨髓的习惯并不能轻易被改变。  
他每天都会在镜子前把立领衬衫扣到脖子，形状优美的锁骨被彻底盖住了，只露出半截天鹅的脖颈。托尼不想就这样去礼堂上课，所以他为脖子系上深黑的缎带，这让他像个漂亮的礼物。他把蝴蝶结藏进领口，觉得这种不会被发现的心机很是一种反叛，在听那些陈规陋习的时候也不至太过难受。  
但有一天，一个男孩径直向他走来，托尼明白秘密不会永远是秘密，只是没料到会遇到与自己一样的人。是的，从第一眼见到安德鲁·帕克，他就知道这个有着小鹿一般温润眼眸的男孩同自己一样，尤其安德鲁轻轻抚上他的脖颈，用舔舐下唇诉说着欲望，托尼终于在这座地狱里看到天使，他们会一同登上天堂。  
“你真漂亮，托尼。”安德鲁显然对于调情熟练得多，在宿舍的小床上，两个男孩脱得赤条条地扭在一起，这是托尼第一次同自己以外的人直接裸露接触，人体温暖柔软的触感让他欲罢不能，在安德鲁咬着他的耳垂诉说渴望，大腿顶开他的膝盖时，托尼的脑袋都被幸福的眩晕袭击，没有作出任何反抗。为何要抗拒这美好的感觉呢？托尼心想，人们总是把光鲜亮丽的皮囊看得比快乐重要。他不会反抗，在温柔的小熟女带领下，他会学到很多。  
“有个地方，比你的命根子好玩得多。”安德鲁神秘地笑着，手指蜿蜒前行到蜜色臀缝，有些熟悉的动作让他身体一僵，好在安德鲁是个细心的好姐姐，亲切地用亲吻安抚受惊的小猫。“放松点，漂亮男孩。这一开始是有点奇怪，不过请相信我，熟悉以后你会爱上它的。”  
“我，我没事。”托尼小声嘴硬着。安德鲁笑而不语，指尖按揉隐藏的穴口，对于那个排泄之用的地方将要被行以此等妙事，托尼不解又好奇。看着另一个漂亮男孩将手指送进送出，又加入更多，一开始的不适渐渐过去了，他玩心大起伸手逗弄对方已经勃起的性器，安德鲁轻喘一声，责怪地看他一眼，却并未阻止。  
“你会后悔的，托尼宝贝。”安德鲁气喘吁吁地抽出手指，身体覆盖着托尼的，扶着自己挤入开拓好的蜜穴。一瞬间的胀痛让托尼委屈地落泪，好姐姐安德鲁自然是亲吻抚慰，他们都是被惯坏的小孩，做这事却意外地有毅力。很快托尼就不怎么痛了，取而代之的是某一处传来的奇怪酥麻，与乳房和阴茎的那种都不一样，更为绵密和浓烈。他止住了哭泣，声音里带上甜腻，安德鲁却还不满足似的，告诉托尼用手指操他的屁眼。托尼照做，体内的性器似乎埋得更深，他不知怎么就稀里糊涂地射了精，安德鲁抓着他的手在自己屁股里戳刺，也很快就到达了顶点。  
“你瞧，我没有骗你，真的很舒服。”他们气喘吁吁地挤在一张小床上，安德鲁得意地炫耀自己的博学，托尼赞同了他的观点，虽然一开始真的很痛，过程却很刺激。  
初尝禁果自然不会这么快就结束，两个男孩躺了一会儿，托尼提出自己也要试试，安德鲁笑了起来，为发现同自己一样的贪吃小猫，也为男孩的率真可爱。他继续耐心地引导托尼插入自己，初次感受到性器被肉壁包裹，托尼舒服地流泪，安德鲁有些头疼这个小哭包的敏感脆弱，不过自己也被填满发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他迷迷糊糊地想，他们都不适合操别人，漂亮男孩是适合捧在手心的宠物，自己就是会顺着裤管主动爬上人们大腿的小蛇。

 

4.黄油、天主教（荷兰虫铁，逆年龄差）  
两个男孩的互相支持与慰藉持续了一段时间，好在贵族出身的他们没有嬷嬷在宿舍看守，否则全校都会知道两个骚货在耶稣像下做爱。这样的日子持续了一阵，托尼却率先有些倦了，他渴望更加强壮的男性，也不想再做上面那个。这所学校只有几十名学生，多是些娇生惯养的少爷，托尼眼馋看守宿舍门的青年很长时间了，他有力的肌肉在麻布衣下若隐若现。安德鲁嘲笑了好几次，说他只敢看不敢动，托尼夜里翻来覆去睡不着，最终鼓起勇气偷偷溜出去，敲响了看守的门。  
彼得只是这个时代最无关紧要的一种人，任何历史都不会以他们的名义书写，至少在这天之前他是这样想的。这天夜里当他打开房门，看到明目皓齿的男孩面含羞怯，丝质睡袍下雪白的胴体若隐若现，突然意识到他的人生也许不那么普通。  
“有什么能帮助你吗，阁下？”  
“我很冷。”托尼抱紧手臂。彼得立即请他进了房门，从椅子上取下自己的外套，在替托尼披上的时候，男孩很不小心地踉跄一步，这让彼得立即抱住了他。热度从掌心传来，彼得脸腾地红了，毕竟这个年代两个陌生人如此亲密被视为禁忌，但托尼却没那么羞怯了，他只是注视着比自己高大一倍的男人，说：  
“我真的很冷，你能让我热起来吗？”  
彼得已经二十六岁，妻子在两年前不幸患病去世，性对于他是很久不见的老朋友。因此在一开始的迟疑过后，他直接将男孩打横抱起，有些粗暴地扔到自己床上。男孩眼中一瞬间变化过惧怕与惊喜，彼得兴奋起来，解开质地上乘的睡袍，裸露出的肌肤让他觉得出现在自己粗陋的床上就是一种罪过。对于上等人的怨怼和艳羡，他会加倍发泄在自投罗网的羔羊身上。  
“放心，你会热得像在融化的黄油上一样。”彼得暗示地说着，扯开自己的皮带，雄壮的男性器官裸露出的瞬间，托尼吞掉口水，这让他想到自己的两个叔叔。成年男性的成熟器官也许是所有男孩的追求，他会被像叔叔一样的人开发地更为成熟。  
彼得的进入相当直接，他此前不知道男孩的那里与女孩不同，不会自行分泌液体，但好在托尼已经用手杖抚慰过自己，那里还是柔软潮湿的，在被进入的时候才没有痛呼出声。他真的好大，托尼咬着手臂想，比安德鲁更有分量，只是进入就碾压到所有的敏感带，让他腿根发颤汗毛竖起。彼得看到托尼的反应，以为他痛得厉害，就减缓了前进的速度，谁想到托尼却主动沉下臀部，穴口蠕动着努力吞下更深。  
彼得彻底被点燃了欲火，猛地将自己全部埋进去，托尼没忍住发出一声不大不小的尖叫，接着又惊恐地捂住嘴巴。可惜那些呻吟随着撞击变得怎么也止不住，总有些黏腻的尾音泄出，彼得干脆从后面开始操他，一只手捂住托尼的双唇以免被别人听到。疾速的撞击使意识模糊，因此在有人进来时，他们谁也没留意到，继续作着原始的律动，直到那声宣判命运的怒吼：  
“How dare you！”

这是一桩丑闻，毫无疑问。斯塔克公爵之子与仆役在基督教学校苟合，据说发现之时公爵之子以母狗的姿势趴着接受下等人的阴茎。主教判决了他们的罪过，彼得被连夜赶出门，此生不得在天主教任职，而托尼则等待家中的马车来将他接走。他被开除了，安德鲁很是自责地检讨，托尼却久违地感到轻松。  
“嘿，你知道我不喜欢这个地方，而且我们可以写信。”  
“你走了谁会陪我玩呢。”安德鲁担忧地说，于是托尼没好气地揍了他一拳。

“你知道，最高兴的就是我们还是朋友，我也没有爱上那个门卫，这样总算不会心痛。”托尼对安德鲁挥挥手。“爱上什么人最痛苦了。”


	3. Chapter 3

5.庭院、蛋糕（锤铁）  
亲爱的安德鲁：  
我在乡下的住宅给你写信。如果你打算回信，请记住这个地址，因为我恐怕要在这待很长时间。显然我让父亲颜面尽失，他不愿意见到我，直接将我送到这里（我甚至不知道自己是否还姓斯塔克，如果他要跟我断绝关系，也情有可原）。  
其实这里挺不错的，我住的房间后面就是一大片雏菊，还有很多不知名的花草，经常有鸟儿在窗台驻足。乡下没什么人，我可以花一整天的时间躺在草地上晒太阳，非常肯定我的老年生活一定跟现在差不多。  
不知道你那边情况如何，有没有交到新朋友，无论如何，你永远是我最好的伙伴。  
你忠诚的，托尼

将纸上的墨迹吹干，小心折叠好装进信封，托尼重新向窗外看去，觉得阳光正好，便从书架上抽了本书走出房门。比起从小生活的地方，这里的陈设老旧许多，也不算华丽，托尼很肯定自己是被遗弃了，虽然还有个管家在这照顾着他的起居，但每当问起家中的情况，那位管家总是讳莫如深，久而久之托尼已经放弃了回去的想法，安心在这里生活。  
傍晚的日光为他的棕发染上金黄，根根分明的睫毛在流着蜜的眼眸之上，任谁看到这幅画都会心动。索尔·奥丁森就在这时路过了庭院。他父亲是这乡里的富绅，但年事已高，叫他回来打理偌大的家产，顺便为奥丁森家族选个满意的儿媳。索尔本就被父亲逼得烦闷不已，谁知过几天又要办以相亲为目的的舞会，这更是把他逼得没有退路。他出来散心，就是这时路过了托尼的庭院。  
对于小镇上的新居民索尔有所耳闻，但对方的家世让他避犹不及，更没有特地拜访，因此在看到静静读书的托尼时，他大脑空白一片，仿佛这么一个美人是从天而降的仙子。索尔见过的俊男美女那样多，但让他一下子呆滞起来的依然是少数。他忍不住敲响虚掩的门。  
托尼从草地上起身，不知所措地看着这个意外来客。他很久没有见过除管家以外的人，一时竟忘了社交的礼节。他们就这样彼此对视着，不知过了多久，直到托尼先忍不住笑出声。  
“请进吧。”  
索尔小心地推门进去，在托尼旁边的草地上坐下，一时竟不知该把手往哪放。托尼合上书本坐在离他很近的地方，衣服上好闻的熏香熏得他头昏脑涨。  
“你会去舞会吗？”索尔直着眼问。  
“什么舞会？”托尼并不知道这附近还有舞会。  
“哦，是，是我家过两天举行的，我叫索尔，索尔·奥丁森，也许你听过，我家就在向西不远处。”索尔颠三倒四地说着，脸颊涨得发红。  
“我们刚见面你就请我去你家？”托尼忍不住微笑着，看着这个有一头及肩金发的大家伙。他无疑称得上英俊，相当英俊，托尼有心跟他多说两句。  
“不，只是舞会，我想，”索尔忙解释道，“镇上很多人都会去，你刚搬过来，也许可以去那认识些朋友，而且会很有趣，我保证。”  
那种只有在一个人时才会出现的寂寞情绪突然出现，托尼的心脏像被戳了他一下，提醒他也许这是摆脱寂寞的不错选择。但托尼突然有些烦躁，说不上为什么，也许在外面晒得太久了。  
“我知道了，我会去的。”托尼点点头，“我会等着你的请柬。”

舞会。托尼不知道有多久没有接触这个词了。自从15岁那年舞会上的小小插曲，他就再也不愿出席任何舞会，无论父母亲怎么劝说都没用。或许那时起父亲就对自己失望了，认为自己是被惯坏的任性孩子。  
托尼漫无边际地想着，抚摸镜中自己的喉结。它已经很明显了，意味着他不该任性下去，托尼告诉自己，所有人都做得到的事，他也一样做得到。  
管家送他到了奥丁森庄园门口。托尼跟随人群走进大厅，水晶灯把这里照得亮如白昼，他只觉刺眼，没由来的一阵心慌袭击了他，周围欢笑交谈的人们，酒杯碰撞的脆响，都密不透风地挤压着他。在跌坐在地之前，一双手臂稳稳地将他托起。托尼从恍惚中回神，看到索尔担忧地注视着自己。  
“嘿，你怎么了？”  
“我……”托尼顿了顿，摇摇头，“我没事，只是有些饿。”  
“我带你去吃蛋糕。”索尔分开人群，拉着他向前走。托尼微笑起来，“不用了，为了穿进这身礼服我可是两天没怎么吃东西，一吃恐怕扣子都要崩掉了。”  
“那你也会是舞会上最美的人。”索尔有些心疼地攥紧他，回过头低声道：“以后不准为了这种场合伤害自己，不值得你如此。”  
托尼心脏鼓鼓胀胀，涌入的全是暖意，便顺了他的意思，于是舞会上所有人都看到这样一幕：所有乡下姑娘小伙的暗恋对象索尔·奥丁森牵着一位美人，无视了所有人的目光，在餐桌前喂他吃草莓蛋糕。许多人直接在舞会前含着泪跑出宴会厅，因为奥丁森眼里的爱意太明显，而那位美人，在座所有都远不能及。

6.舞、圣诞（锤铁，贱虫，霜铁）  
亲爱的托尼：  
收到你的信我真是太高兴了。你不知道我有多羡慕你的生活，在学校可是快要把我无聊坏了！我打算去伦敦读剑桥，一来可以摆脱家族的压力，二来也能欣赏异国风情，假如我更改地址一定第一时间通知你。希望你一切都好！  
爱你的，安德鲁

尊敬的安德鲁博士：  
也许以后我该如此称呼你？很高兴你有了自己的选择，我也在努力让自己的人生回到正轨。我认识了一个男人，是的，我知道我告诉过你爱上谁会很痛苦，我想我之前搞错了爱的对象。这位索尔·奥丁森先生是极可爱的人，我的心情前所未有的轻松，我已答应他的求婚，祝我好运，也祝你好运。  
你的，托尼

春季已经彻底到来，雏菊花落了，更多的花草却争先恐后地涌出。现在草地上有两个人的影子，他们拥抱着，比周围怒放的花朵更富有激情，因为他们的结合源自丰沛的情感，而非出于繁衍本能。托尼喜欢像这样窝在索尔怀中，与他聊着天度过一天中最休闲的午后，右手无名指上的钻戒也在太阳底下闪闪发亮。  
“婚礼上一定要请我的朋友。”托尼想起来似的告诉索尔。  
“当然，你可以请任何人过来，”索尔停顿了一下，说：“不过我一直有些担心，我求婚没有请示你的父亲，不知道……”  
“他不会在意的。”托尼垂下眼睑，呼吸着索尔身上的味道，“你知道，他因为一件事与我断绝了联系，我想他不会在意我跟谁结婚。”  
“你还是不肯告诉我是什么事吗？”索尔盯着他的发旋问。托尼表情凝滞着，摇摇头，再抬头时已经换上最迷人的笑容。  
“都说了这是秘密，就算你是我的丈夫那也是秘密。”  
索尔被这一声“丈夫”甜得跌进了蜜池。

若让托尼回忆起来，这一年是他自童年以来最欢乐的时光。婚礼前的几天安德鲁从伦敦坐船过来，带着他的未婚夫韦德·威尔逊——他们在船上认识，仿佛一半灵魂终于找到另一半，短短几天就订了婚。他们四人在盛夏的夜里喝酒谈天，阵阵笑语惊飞夏虫，躺在冰凉的地板上读某一本爱情小说，直到所有人都抑制不住困意睡着。婚礼更是如梦似幻，托尼在白纱衬托下美艳不可方物，而他跟索尔终于跳完了一支舞。那时托尼以为这样的美好会持续下去，他会在这个小地方与索尔生活，直到岁月将他们埋葬。  
1918年的圣诞，对于美国的许多家庭来说喜忧参半。战争结束了，很多人从前线回了家，也有很多永远留在了战场。奥丁森家洋溢着欢乐的气氛，因为索尔的弟弟洛基回来了。这个家庭唯一疏远次子，导致他义无反顾上战场的家主奥丁已经离世，现在的家主是从小热爱弟弟的索尔。按照惯例当长子继承家产，其余子女就要自立门户，但洛基把四载年华都给了美利坚，还没来得及成立自己的家庭，索尔自然让他住在奥丁森庄园。  
洛基是在圣诞晚宴的前夕碰到托尼的。他见到他时，烛光照在他半透明的寝衣上，勾勒出丰腴成熟的曲线，暗色的吻痕在颈部若隐若现。托尼散发着无与伦比的魅力，被开发完全的成熟躯体拥有致命的诱惑力，他大方自然地从他们的卧室出来，为自己倒上一杯红酒。  
“这么说，你就是索尔念念不忘的弟弟？”托尼勾起唇角调侃地开启话头。他擅长与任何人交流，并让他们心服口服。洛基靠着墙观察着他美艳的嫂嫂，刚刚饮下的红酒有些酸涩的口感。他明白这只是索尔拥有的众多美好事物中的一位，他会珍惜他们吗？洛基心想，对于从出生起就拥有那么多的人来说，多一个，少一个，又有什么分别。  
“晚餐前还忙着宣誓主权，我哥还真有一家之主的风范。”  
“老天，我就知道别人会看出来。”托尼仿佛才知道自己带着一身情欲痕迹似的，苦恼地撅起嘴，“我真烦他这一点，总是使我尴尬。”  
你看起来一点也不尴尬。洛基想着，却没有说出来，只是微微笑了笑，倾身替他拢好敞开的衣领。  
“原谅他吧，索尔就是个傻子。”

（贤者模式的索尔：我为什么打了个喷嚏还觉得头上有点绿）


	4. Chapter 4

7.烟斗、暴风雪（锤霜铁）  
木柴噼里啪啦作响，零星的火花从壁炉迸出，靠近那一片的木质地板被烘得暖融融。托尼把自己裹在毛皮毯子里——那是索尔猎给他的一只麋鹿的皮，当做圣诞礼物被他很好使用着。他踮着脚踩在地板上，去够壁炉上的烟斗，这时背后却多出来一只手率先拿走了它。  
“有些东西没必要尝试。”洛基清冷的声音从头顶传来。托尼转过身，耐人寻味地看着他，从对方手里夺过烟斗。  
“你知道，你跟索尔最大的不同就是，喜欢自大地揣测别人。”托尼熟练地塞入烟草并点燃它，深深吸了一口，大部分烟圈都喷在了洛基脸上。  
“是我不对，没料到美丽的嫂子会跟部队的粗人一样，喜欢这种东西。”洛基就着托尼的手，在他嘴唇碰过的地方也吸入这呛人的白烟，手臂移到毛皮包裹着的腰臀附近。室内光线一时晦暗不明。托尼把手臂搭在他胸前，笑容在壁炉的灯光下愈发明亮。  
“我倒觉得，你比你的哥哥要优雅许多。”  
“你爱他吗？”洛基在这个笑容里失神，他忽然不忍心这么做了。他的哥哥对他其实并不坏，他只是嫉妒他所拥有的一切，包括那毫无城府的心脏。  
“当然。”托尼垂下眼睑。“这应该是爱，我想。但我不知道怎么才能完整而彻底地爱上一个人。”  
洛基沉默了一下，似乎在思忖这话的真实性，他的嫂子太擅长伪装，只有高潮时的动情是真的，但他忽然忧郁起来的神情，连上帝也不会起疑。他美丽而脆弱，动情却冷漠，他注定要让无数人为他着魔，就像宙斯赐予人类的潘多拉。  
“好了，今晚索尔不在，我不该提到他。”洛基轻声哄着托尼，就在壁炉前亲吻他，脱掉索尔送的毛皮。托尼顺从着被他带到躺椅上，寒冷被另一个热源驱散，洛基托着他，让更加炽热的东西进入他的身体。先前就接受过入侵的内壁不需额外开拓，依然湿润柔软，托尼伏在他身上被动地起伏，烟斗里无人在意的烟丝渐渐燃尽了。他叫着奥丁森的名字，洛基不知道那是自己还是哥哥，但他现在开始在意这件事了。

 

冬季似乎永远那么漫长，四季如春的奥丁森庄园也被冰雪覆盖。索尔前几天宣布要久违地出一趟远门，为明年春天开垦选购更多种子。托尼在这天早餐后分别时表现出了极度的不舍，这让索尔有些迟疑自己的安排。事实上，他的火车明晚才出发，去西海岸依然炎热的城市，他会在出门几英里后再折返回来，只是因为管家告诉他要小心提防自己的弟弟。他从来没有怀疑过爱人对自己的忠诚，但他的弟弟，他不敢肯定。  
回去的路上，索尔不断为自己的猜测羞愧，不止一次地想要掉头回去，但怀疑的种子一旦种下，却往往不那么容易根除。他最终轻手轻脚地返回自己的家门，起居室里只有女仆在忙碌，见到他时如同往常一样低着头行礼。  
索尔在漫长的走廊里缓缓前进，偌大的庄园里似乎只有他在闲逛。经过他们的卧室时，他从虚掩的门缝向里偷窥，仍然寂静一片。他松了口气，为自己的多疑而后悔，他决定找托尼好好地道个别，毕竟这次要去几十天。  
“夫人在哪？”索尔拦住一个女仆问。  
“抱歉老爷，我不知情。”女仆发着抖回答。索尔不得不安慰她自己不会因此生气，从台阶上到阁楼去。他的托尼喜欢一个人呆在里面，跟朋友写信，或者读一些稀奇古怪的书籍。很多事情都是在岁月中逐渐改变，比如从前他们习惯享受草地上的温暖，现在托尼却更爱有自己的独立空间。  
“洛基……”  
索尔听见托尼的声音了，他叫着自己的弟弟，接着对方也予以回应：  
“亲爱的嫂子，我跟索尔比谁更厉害？”  
索尔觉得心脏立即停止了跳动，接着被撕成碎块，因为他的爱人在自己的阁楼上赞美着他的弟弟如何雄壮，夹杂断断续续的呻吟。他觉得自己被一盆冰水从头浇到脚，因为显然托尼没有多少不情愿，而他没有想过会是这个结果。  
愤怒裹挟他大力踹开有些腐朽的木门，在托尼的尖叫声中一拳揍翻弟弟，但洛基不像小时候那样倒地不起，战场上的磨砺让他强壮了许多，他只是起身擦擦嘴巴的血丝，挂着嘲讽的神情看着失魂落魄的哥哥。  
“抱歉，哥哥，我以为你不会在意。”  
“不要叫我哥哥，你没资格！”索尔气极，转头看向托尼，对方的脸上带着泪痕，神情却是麻木的，像是吓傻了，也仿佛这一切与己无关。索尔转头就冲下楼梯，跳进自己的汽车，开进突然降临的暴风雪之中。

8.尾声  
“他的遗嘱都在这了。”  
管家把一本厚厚的黑皮本子递给托尼。  
“你不必过来的，我已同奥丁森家族没有关系。”托尼现在坐在从小生活的窗前，抚摸着遗嘱封面。  
“您看看就知道了。”老管家态度依然恭敬。  
托尼掀开封皮，扉页是索尔的签名，他的花体英文写得不够好，托尼记得有段时间索尔经常找自己练字，没想到是用在这种地方。他一下子涌出眼泪了。

【我的庄园全部交给我的挚爱托尼，我在南部的宅子留给弟弟洛基——如果他从战场上活着回来，否则就捐给附近的教堂……】

“不，我不能接受他的馈赠。”托尼摇着头合起遗嘱。  
“奥丁森庄园里没有人希望是你继承它。”管家看着他，目光不带一丝温度，“我们不追究不代表索尔的死与你无关，但这是他的遗愿，你必须接受。”  
托尼现在想着那个暴雪天，索尔是怀着怎样的心情在漫天雪花里疾驰，甚至没有看清前面的路。他们发现他时，车子在悬崖下摔成一堆废铁，里面的人早已冻僵，不知道是失血过多还是被寒冷杀死了他。葬礼的时候托尼只敢远离人群站着，所有人都走后他才走到索尔的墓碑前，冻僵的手指抚摸变得冰冷的名字。  
洛基不久后也出现，他们无言地在墓碑前哀悼，谁也没有大声嚎哭着检讨自己，但他们都知道，两个人永远不会原谅自己。  
“跟我走吧，去一个没人认识我们的地方。”洛基对他伸出手。  
“你知道的，我不爱你。”托尼最后看他一眼，上了斯塔克家的马车。

 

“我知道了，”托尼把遗嘱递回去，“我会考虑此事，对于我做的一切我都很抱歉。”

 

奥丁森庄园的拍卖于开春后举办。庄园的继承者把这座历史悠久的宅子转赠给镇政府做剧院和宴会厅，现在这个名不见经传的小镇因为一座华丽的宫殿式会所出名，吸引不少贵族富商前来。前任庄园主的秘辛在岁月中逐渐被人遗忘，后来出生的小镇居民也不知道这里曾经居住过一位善良的富绅和伯爵。但这都是很久之后的事了，1919年，托尼在自己的卧室度过20岁生日，斯塔克家没有人替他庆祝，他自己也不觉得有什么值得庆祝的，只是久违的穿上正装，下楼与母亲用了晚餐。  
敲门声在这时有些突兀，托尼看向餐厅门口，斯坦捧着一个礼物盒子。  
“生日快乐，托尼。”他的胡子雪白，看向他的眼神却和5年前一样。  
托尼这时觉得一切终于变得完整，15岁起就失去的某些东西重新回到身体里，他露出了长久以来的第一个笑容。

“奥比叔叔，我很想你。”

END.

片尾彩蛋  
史蒂夫照着霍华德给他的地址来到这座年久失修的宅子前。他的脑海里出现那个少年羞怯地在卧室看他的样子，无法将他与这么古旧的地方联系起来。经过战场上漫长的思念和一次次活下来的坚定决心，他最终决定直面自己的内心，来这里向托尼表白心迹。  
我来带你出去，托尼。史蒂夫深呼吸一口气，敲响斯坦家的大门。


End file.
